Natsu Dragneel vs. Midnight
Natsu Dragneel vs. Midnight is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Guild Master of the Reborn Oración Seis: Midnight. Prologue Natsu fights with Imitatia but has a hard time beating her as Midnight motivates her by telling her that if she beats Natsu, she can be forever with Lucy. However, the Archbishop comes to his senses and says that there's a way to slow down or even stop Lucy's merging with the Infinity Clock. Warren uses his Telepathy to relay this to everybody in the Infinity Castle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 When everybody listens, the Archbishop says that the chains linking the Clock to the ground spread Real Nightmare and take away the Magic power at the same time, meaning that if they destroy the Clock's chains, they can buy Lucy some time. After hearing this, everybody starts to destroy the chains rapidly. During this, Erza defeats Cobra and an unconscious Lucy announces that another Reborn Oración Seis member has been defeated. Natsu and Imitatia's fight is still going. Midnight then says that Lucy will soon be part of the Clock and with this, she'll be erased from everybody's memories, which shocks Imitatia. Midnight says that Lucy won't leave her, she'll just become a tool. With this, Imitatia realizes the truth and tries to save Lucy, yelling that she didn't want this. Klodoa starts to worry, but Midnight tells him that there's no need to and changes Imitatia back to a doll, much to the surprise of Natsu, Happy, Coco and Romeo. Midnight then steps on Imitatia, which startles and angers, Natsu, who, with Romeo's help, attacks Midnight, saying that he will beat him as they proceed to fight. Battle The battle starts with Natsu trying to hit Midnight with his Magic unsuccessfully as Midnight defends himself with his own Magic and retaliates, hitting Natsu. Natsu comments on him having forced Midnight on the defensive but Midnight simply smiles and says that he is now as strong as his father was and attacks Natsu with Genesis Zero technique Gate of Wraithwail, seemingly causing him to disappear.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 While inside the genesis, Natsu doesn't lose his confidence, stating that he'll save Lucy. Both Lucy and Natsu stay determined, and Lucy's determination helps Natsu. Because Midnight is the only one left, Lucy is able to cast Real Nightmare on him, causing the man to hallucinate about his days in the Tower of Heaven. Midnight's distraction allows Natsu to break through Genesis Zero and attack the Dark Mage with his flaming hand; Midnight counters with his own techniques and engages Natsu in hand-to-hand combat. As Midnight reflects Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar, Natsu asks what he sacrificed for his power, to which he responds that it was a meeting with his father. After that, they clash hard and it seems that Natsu overpowers Midnight, whose face cracks. The latter says that it's impossible for him to lose and they argue about the power of feelings. Natsu finally breaks through Midnight's Magic, but Midnight grabs Natsu for a moment and then throws him away. Natsu gets up in no time and tells Midnight that he's warped and his feelings are twisted such that he'll never face the past or the future. He then directly kicks Midnight's face with his knees, then hits him with his head and finishes it with a powerful kick, which makes Midnight fly into a stone wall, making his arms crack, too. Midnight then asks Natsu what he's talking about, but Natsu doesn't answer, saying that he tackled Lucy faced her father and Michelle faced Lucy head on and that he has no right to start laughing at it. Natsu then runs to Midnight and lands the finishing blow with his fists, telling Midnight he lost to the power of feelings. With the wall breaking, Midnight then mentions his "Father" and falls to the deep. Aftermath As Midnight falls, Romeo expresses joy, but his happiness is cut short by Elfman, who wonders about Lucy's whereabouts. Happy and Coco cry, saying that they are too late and Lucy's gone, which confuses Natsu. Suddenly, Lucy's voice starts coming from all around the Infinity Castle, saying that she has a bad feeling about it. Everybody wonders where Lucy is, and Wendy and Carla realize that Lucy has totally merged with the Castle. Natsu and Happy are surprised to realize that the Castle is Lucy's own body. Lucy gets embarrassed, saying it's too cruel to be Happy's food and to this Happy replies that he won't eat her. Warren somehow reaches Lucy with his Telepathy and tells her that he recently got a call from the Guild. He also tells everyone that Jean-Luc and the others found another way to save Lucy. Levy explains that the only thing that can stop the Infinity Clock are the Celestial Spirit Mages' bio-links, but if they want them, they first have to break the Magic that put them in a chrysalis-like state. However, if something goes wrong in the process, the Clock will scatter into pieces again. Natsu asks if there is another way and Lucy answers that she will try, saying that she is a Fairy Tail Mage, Jude and Layla's daughter and Michelle's big sister, so she doesn't care about the process' risk. The Clock suddenly starts glowing, as Lucy tries to follow Levy's plan. Michelle then appears behind her, saying that it's okay and that she is with her. The Clock then flies apart as many blue light rays and Lucy flies in one of them. Kinana, along with every civilian in the nearby town, watches as the rays land on the earth. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights